


The Warzone

by immapoisonyou



Series: Original Domains [6]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Original domain, The Eye Fear Domain (The Magnus Archives), The Slaughter Fear Domain (The Magnus Archives), The Web Fear Domain (The Magnus Archives)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:35:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29121309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immapoisonyou/pseuds/immapoisonyou
Summary: Please for the love of well I’m atheist so idk but just please be sure to go through the Content warnings before reading. Please. This one is heavy and my very last goal is to trigger or offend someone. Please go through the Content Warnings.Again, tell me what you think in the comments and if you think something is missing in the warnings, please tell me.
Series: Original Domains [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132307
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Content Warnings

**CONTENT WARNING**

-Depictions of violence

-Depictions of injuries 

-Depictions of torture 

-Violence 

-Military violence

-Torture by flame

-Corrupt system

-Manipulation 

-Anxiety/Panic 

-War/Conflict 

-War crimes 

-Human rights violations 

-Cruelty

-Brainwashing (implied)

-Murder (implied) 

-Mass Murder (implied)

-Genocide (mentions of)

-Infanticide (implied)

-Gaslighting 

-Social Anxiety 

-Disregard of consent

-Restraint of movement 

-Restraint of speech 

-Pleading 


	2. Statement

I don’t have the choice. I never had.They look at me like if i could decide anything otherwise but i can’t. I really can’t. I have to listen. I have to obey. My superior doesn’t take no as an answer.   
I have to order them. I have to give them the orders.   
“Kill everyone, every civilian. Leave no survivor.” the letter said.   
My soldiers look at me, struck down in terror as I try my best to keep my composure. I have to tell them, I have to tell them to kill those people. Those innocent people. They have to slaughter them. And I have to watch them as they do. It's the new orders. I have to witness everything. I have to monitor my soldiers. I have to make sure they don’t miss anyone. I have to watch them dying. I have to watch them pleading for mercy. I have to watch them begging to spare their crying baby. I have to order them. I have to order them to kill them. To slice their throat. To let them drown in their own blood. I have to tell them to do that. I have to tell them to do that, and not hesitate. 

I tried to refuse the order. I went to see the General… General what? I don’t remember.. It’s not important. I tried to say no, to tell them their orders made no sense. This is not a war, this is a massacre. A genocide. I asked them why they’re doing this. Why are they slaughtering these people? They’re innocent, we can’t do that it makes no sense!   
“Are you defending them Commander? Should I count you as an enemy as well?”  
Their eyes...They looked at me, waiting for me to say yes, expecting me to say yes.   
I was shaking in terror.   
Soldiers grabbed me by the arms, immobilizing me, as if I wasn’t already paralyzed. One of them must’ve pulled my collar down because a second after, I felt pressure on my neck. They covered my mouth, muffling my scream. I wish I lost consciousness. I didn’t. I couldn’t. I begged the general to let me go. I begged them to let me, I supplied them. I don’t know how long it lasted, but it was so long the pain numbed out. I was nothing more than a weeping body, begging for mercy when they finished.   
I was thrown back to my room. I tried to see what they’ve put on my neck. I saw.   
It was one word. “Traitor”.   
What if someone saw it? What if my soldiers saw it? What would they think of me?   
I don’t know what could happen if I refuse the order again, but I can’t find out I just can’t. This war is still going on. I need to stay strong. My country needs me. My country needs me to fight for freedom. For my freedom, if it’s even mine. My country needs me to continue fighting for justice, but justice for who?


End file.
